User blog:Emperor Huffius/Anton Spiridon (MV RP)
Anton Spiridon is a member of the main group in the Multiverse RP. He has been present throughout effectively the entire series, only being absent in the very beginning of season 3 before he was contacted by Abraham and Spade. Despite being entirely human and without supernatural or magical abilities, Anton is regarded as one of the most valuable members of the group, renowned for his courage and overall toughness. Background Pre-Season 1 Before Anton appeared in season 1, he was desperately fending off the Nazi's advance on Stalingrad in 1943. In the middle of the Battle of Kursk, Anton was thrown from his KV-2 tank directly into a breach. Once through the breach, the force that propelled Anton into it carried over and threw him into a wall. This caused him to go unconscious, although he did not appear to have any major injuries when he woke up in the pilot of season 1. Season 1 & 2 Anton's role in seasons 1 & 2, while significant, can be summed up quite quickly. After joining forces with the members of the original group (Allison, Spade, and Jake), Anton assisted in the effort to rescue Allison's sister. The group managed to discern- only after traveling through a handful of worlds- that Allison's sister was in a castle owned and protected by Salvatore Valentyn's guards. Once inside, they discovered Allison's sister was murdered, and a fight ensued between the group (+Ozias Orson) and Salvatore. When Ozias was sucked into an artificially-created portal, it is worth mentioning that Anton attempted to save him from entering by pulling him with sheer strength, but it was to no avail. This was the end of season 1 and as a result the end of Anton's role in it. Season 2, for Anton, was a time of change. The season began in the Fascistverse- which, as the name implies, is an alternate history in which the Allied forces are defeated in the Second World War. Anton himself coming from his world's war was very disheartened to see the world where he failed but more than anything he felt anger towards the world's inhabitants. He attempted to kill the very first person he saw on suspicion of them holding Nazi allegiances, but was stopped and pulled into an alleyway by Allison. After the time in the Fascistverse, the people from the original group slowly began to become separated from it. Spade had already left at the end of season 1 in an attempt of pursuit, and Jake had been separated during the encounter with Norman and Beta. Intermission After the Eraser was defeated, Anton said his goodbyes to those that remained in his presence and returned to his world. When he went through the breach, he was thrown back into the middle of the battle just moments after his KV-2 had been knocked down, and he was able to rescue his crew from the inside of the tank and continue the assault on foot. The battle was won- and following it, the war. Anton has amassed a total of 73 kills through his time in the war, with 4 being dealt from melee, 27 kills from tank combat, and the rest being from weaponry (including grenades). Obviously, Anton withheld all information regarding the breaches, the multiverse, and the Eraser from everyone in his world. Season 3 (To be filled in after the completion of season 3 and under the assumption that there is no intermission between season 3 and a hypothetical season 4). Information Appearance In the Multiverse RP, Anton has never been in anything but his military attire or some variant of it. In seasons 1 & 2, Anton was equipped in his standardly-ranked Red Army uniform as he was quite literally pulled from the middle of a war. At the beginning of season 3, he is wearing a garrison cap that he intended to wear to the Victory Day celebration, although he left this at his home after being informed of the new multiversal issue by Abraham and Spade. Themes * Sabaton - Panzerkampf Primary theme. * Red Alert 3 - Soviet March Secondary theme. * LUBE - White Army, Black Baron (Communist March) Tertiary theme. Personality Anton's most noticeable social characteristic is his patriotism for his country, bordering very closely on a nationalist stance. He is especially patriotic of the Red Army. Anton is a very serious and resolutely determined person and coincidentally has never had an instance in which he laughed throughout the entire RP, although he has smirked once after shooting Spade. Likes Communism, Stalin, the USSR, his mother, his mother's cat. Dislikes Fascism, National Socialism, capitalism, Trotskyists. Abilities * Anton possesses no supernatural or magical abilities. Paraphernalia * In season 1 & 2: ** Submachine gun ** Barreled shotgun ** Handgun ** Stiletto * In season 3: ** Handgun ** Assault rifle ** Abraham's derringer (given to him at the end of season 2) * Mid-way through season three: ** Tokarev TT-30 handgun ** PPSh-41 submachine gun ** Katyusha rocket launcher *** This was actually entirely a mistake on my part. I first learned of the Katyusha rocket launcher simply in the context of Soviet weapons, which made me believe it was an RPG. Little did I know that it was a massive truck with rocket launchers mounted on the back of it ready to kill targets from miles away. ** Abraham's derringer (no ammo) Combat Due to his lack of magical, supernatural, or technological capabilities, one would be led to believe that Anton is one of the least useful members of the group when it comes to combat. Anton's history in the RP has proven this to be false. His prowess in firearm-based combat has covered for his lack of powers, with his accuracy being high enough on average to hit his target roughly 70-ish% of the time and his firepower being enough to save him from being weaponless. This is not to say he has not come close to being completely disarmed, however- around the middle of season 3, Anton had lost his Soviet-style handgun to a rope dart strike from a religious assassin and also lost his assault rifle in the group's bloody encounter with Trevor. This brought him down to using the small derringer he had received from Abraham at the end of season 2. Thankfully, Anton was able to restock his arsenal upon the group's encounter with Bernard (which also led to my great fuck-up regarding the difference between a rocket launcher and a rocket projectile gun). Limitations * Anton is mortal. * Particularly in season 3, Anton has been shown to be susceptible to mind control abilities which were used to make him shoot his own allies. He has also accidentally caused casualties without external influence completely on accident. * While he can speak English strongly enough to get his point across, Anton cannot read or write in anything but Russian. Relationships Anton has met a large number of other characters over the course of his time in the series. These are his opinions of those people. *'Spade-' Anton considers Spade to be one of his most trustworthy allies, having first been exposed to him in season 1 and being reunited with him a while after his disappearance at the end of season 1. He is what Anton would call a "true comrade" if he were a communist. *'Paige Incanto- '''Anton's primary concern with Paige is her seemingly endless abundance of joy. While he does not particularly oppose her excessive happiness, he believes that it may be her undoing if she is not careful and one day refuses to be serious at the wrong time. *'Salvatore Valentyn- Anton's relationship with Salvatore is like Azrael's relationship with DYBAD. *Penn- There is no sweetening it. Anton finds Penn annoying. *'''Abraham- Anton has a good amount of respect for Abraham, especially after they exchanged going-away gifts at the end of season 2. All in all, Anton views their relationship as positive. *'Trevor and Madeline- '''Initially, Anton was on decent terms with Trevor. He respected him as a man respects another despite not really receiving any respect back. After Madeline's attempts to kill Trevor and the reveal of Trevor's murderous tendencies, Anton began to dislike them both. In his eyes, Madeline was endangering the group's chances of success by attempting to make Trevor an enemy, and Trevor was making it almost easy for Madeline to have a valid reason to attack him. It is also noteworthy that Anton has intentionally broken his habit of referring to people as "comrade" exclusively when referring to Trevor. *'Morgan- Morgan, in Anton's eyes, is essentially an ally with little purpose. However, this does not make Anton think poorly of Morgan in any way- to a communist, the greatest strength you can have is in your numbers, and Morgan contributes to that effort. He simply has a low expectation of Morgan's ability to be useful. *Carver Jacobs- I think this sums up their relationship pretty well. *Jake- Anton holds an opinion of Jake indefinitely positive, as he was part of the original group, but due it being nearly 3 years for Anton since they have been separated Anton has all but forgotten Jake. It is also worth mentioning that Anton has never learned Jake's actual name, which he sees as slightly rude to withhold as Anton himself gave Jake his first name, last name, and position in the Red Army within the first fifteen minutes of their first meeting. **Since Jake's return to the series in season 3, Anton's opinion of him has only slightly improved due to the feeling one has when meeting an old friend Anton had felt when he saw him again. Only time will tell if Anton's relationship with him will change. *Red- Anton has not known Red long enough to build up a strong relationship on a personal level, but he has held a strong confidence in Red's ability to change and become a valuable member of society. He was even willing to sacrifice his own communist pin, which he kept throughout the entire war, in the name of helping Red. **Since Red's revival, Anton's opinion of him has simply soared. Anton will be forever grateful for Red's courage in saving his life and will be mortified if Red passes away once more. *Drea Garland- Anton has actually not spoken too much to Drea, and as a result hasn't been able to get too close to her. However, with them still having been together in the group for a long time, Anton has seen Drea's usefulness in battle and sees her as one of the valuable members of the group and vital to success. *Allison Kyuka- Anton's view of Allison is very positive. He sympathizes with her on a personal level for what Salvatore has done to her sister, and has missed her greatly ever since her disappearance at the hands of Mister Scratch. Similarly to Spade, Anton would call Allison one of his "true comrades". Injuries and Incidents I have also managed to keep track of Anton's injuries and blunders throughout his time in the Multiverse RP. Please be aware while reading this that these damages were all caused at different times, with Anton having a good bit of time to recover between them. This selection may also be missing some content from either category, for which I apologize and will work towards adding another time. Injuries #'''Three broken ribs. #*This happened in Anton's first encounter with Salvatore. He was also thrown against a truck, which did not do much to him as he was wearing minor protection, but while on the ground Salvatore approached him and broke his ribs individually. #'A pipe through the abdomen, as well as a bloody nose.' #*'This is the deadliest and most painful wound Anton has ever received, inflicted by Trevor. His life would have ended early within minutes if it had not been for Red's last-ditch effort to heal the wound a bit before dying himself. #'A bullet wound.' ##'This was inflicted by Dimitri and healed by Bernard only minutes later. Anton was mostly unaffected. Incidents #'Anton is directly responsible for the death of Hans in season 3.' #*This is because I'm fuckin' dumb. #'Anton has shot Spade twice so far in season three, once in the back (mere millimeters from disabling him for life and once more in the fight against Erwin.' #*Neither of these occurrences were the fault of Anton. The former was due to Anton being influenced by an incantation of sorts and losing dominance over his body, and the latter was due to a spell cast by Erwin that deprived Anton entirely of his luck- and, by proxy, his accuracy, as well as his ability to shoot effectively. #'Anton has sent a bullet through Paige's arm.' #*This was also a result of Erwin's luck-depriving spell. #'A few of Anton's bullets missed and hit Red.' #*''''This is also because I'm fuckin' dumb. Trivia * Despite being a strong communist and being deeply patriotic of the Soviet Union, Anton disagrees with some of the Party's policies. An example is his disapproval of laws that make suicide illegal. * During season 1, after Salvatore broke Anton's ribs and told him to warn other dimensions that he was coming to conquer them, Anton eventually ended up in the ''Red Victoria universe with the rest of the group. While Allison was conversing with Ozias, Anton stepped outside of the building, picked up an ant, and said in Russian to it: "Be advised, the woman known as Salvatore is coming to conquer your world and there is nothing you may do about it." * By 1954, Anton has a wife and two kids. He meets his wife in 1952 and marries her in a year and a half, producing twin children about a year after the marriage. Category:Blog posts Category:Huffius Sheets Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters